Warm Rain
by Friends Babe
Summary: Tina and Sean, Set after Being There.


_I haven't written anything for ages and when I was watching the rain from my kitchen the other day a friends MSN name came to me - Anyone who believes sunshine is pure happiness has never danced in the rain - and this just developed from there. It's set after Tina and Sean left Holby and the rest becomes clear. Read, and reply please! _****

**Warm Rain**

**Tina and Sean One Parter**

Sean stood in the ambulance bay as the cold rain beat down on his back. He'd always hated the rain, found it depressing and annoying. He hated how it could switch moods from ecstatic to depressed at the tiniest drop. He hated how it always came at the most inappropriate times, the day of your wedding, the anniversary picnic you'd spent weeks organising. But most of all, he hated that Tina wasn't there to try and convince him how romantic the rain could be.

In the distance he could hear the faint sirens of the ambulance that was forcing him to wait in the godforsaken rain, but he didn't even react to the noise. It was rainy days like this that made him miss Tina even more. They made him see what an idiot he'd been to leave. All couples have their problems, they work through them. They don't run away. As the ambulance pulled into he wet bay and Josh began unloading his patient, Sean couldn't help but wonder what Tina was doing now. He hoped wherever she was, and whatever the weather, she was happy.

**XXX**

Tina sat at her desk and stared out at the unusually grey skies that surrounded her office. She could tell it was about to rain, and much as she used to look forward to that it just wasn't the same with no one to share it with. She turned back to her computer screen and attempted to finish the sentence she was working on. As she typed away she heard the first raindrop as it hit her window, breaking her already lax concentration.

Rain was always so much prettier in Australia, it wasn't the dank and unclean drops that used to fall on her in Holby. Here it was something special. It had an almost indescribable softness as it touched your arm. And it was the only place in the word she had ever felt warm rain. The kind of rain you could go dancing in, the kind you could share with someone special. Only there was no one special here, not anymore. Not since …

But it wasn't all Sean's fault, she couldn't blame him for leaving. She'd been planning to for months, she'd just never worked up the courage. Their marriage had been over, she knew that now but … she couldn't help but miss his touch, his cynical laugh as she stared out at the rain, lost in her romantic daydreams. But Sean wasn't even, he wasn't even on the continent. And no matter how much her heart ached she knew there was nothing she would do about it.

Sighing she turned away from her window and back to her screen, trying to focus her attention onto the benefits of a lapcoly.

**XXX**

Sean glanced quickly out of the window in Resus and was pleased to see the rain had cleared. Much as it reminded him of Tina, he was always glad when it was gone and he could push those memories to the back of his mind, where they would stay until the next time the rain fell. As the patient was moved to their bed, Sean snapped his surgical gloves off and made his way to the staff room. Surrounded by the clutter that had been part of this room for as long as he could remember he suddenly wanted nothing more than to hold Tina in his arms again, to feel her slender body against his. To sit outside and feel the warm rain of Australia wash over them.

But that was never happening. How could he go back now? It had been too long. And for all he knew she'd moved on, was already married again and sharing the rain with somebody else. Somebody who deserved her. He'd had his chance and he'd blown it, and no matter how much he craved another one he knew he'd never get it. What was he going to do? Get on the next plane to Australia? What sane person does that?

**XXX**

Sitting under the small porch on the terrace Tina could feel the light splashes as the water hit the decking. She loved that sound, there was nothing else like it in the world. There was nothing as romantic as this in the world. In her heart she wanted nothing more than to jump up and dance on the lawn. Dance until she was soaked through and collapsing with exhaustion. As she sat there, lost in her thoughts she barley even heard the person behind her until his arms were around her waist. Smiling she leaned back into his embrace and kissed him gently. Without saying a word he took her hand and led her onto the damp lawn as the warm rain fell onto them. As they danced Tina rested her head on his chest, comforted by the beating of his heart. It was moments like these that made her glad she had called, made her so grateful that he had got on the first plane home. It was moments like these that made her love the rain even more.

**XXX**

Sean gently kissed her damp hair as they moved rhythmically to the warm water as it hit their bodies. He had always believed that sunshine was pure happiness, but that was before he had been dancing in the rain.


End file.
